I never wanted to love you
by tpiapiac
Summary: TVD SE AU AH Want know more? Read :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is the first part of my short oneshot (may have 2 or 3 in the end). This story is called "I never wanted to love you" and is about Stefan and Elena. ****All characters belong to CW and L. J. Smith but I use them as mine for this story. I don't know why I'm writing this... it's logical that I don't have any own right of this universe XD ****Anyway, I won't be tell you anything about plot of this story, because everything is in the text below. So, I won't be blabing anymore and welcome everyone :)**

**Oh! And don't be ashamed to review or share and like it :)**

* * *

**STEFAN:**

- Damon no! I don't want to go anywhere!

- Maybe she will be the one?

- Who cares! For sure I'm not… - Yes, he did it. My brother and his girlfriend unfortunately they did it again. And what did they do? They arranged for me to meet with one of their common colleagues. Alvina, I guess? Sounds a bit like the name of those crappy squirrels out of a movie for retarded children. I hate and love them at the same time. There are a mainstay and a safe haven in my life, but my brother, Damon… He sometimes is a pain in the ass... I saw that it did not win. Besides Bonnie promised that it will be the last attempt. In total, Damon said the same thing eight dating before, but it was Bonnie. I could believe her. So I agreed. One last time.

**ELENA:**

- What? – I asked. Brown-hair's woman looked at me with a smile on her face. And I still stood in the middle of the room with my mouth open. I just was not able to believe what was happening. Behind me, along with Damon arranged my meeting. Fucking 'blind date'. I could not resist, because it was a request of my friend. I owe her about something and I told her that in return I will do everything what she just ask me, so she did it... And I agreed to go to dinner with her boyfriend's brother. Damn... I did not even know that he has a brother! Skipping the fact that the Damon I met only two days ago. This cannot be happening... God matters that it was a joke.

I understand that Bonnie cares about me. We are friends for many years. In fact, since childhood. We lived next to each other, together we attended the nursery school to college. We lived and we played together, and now she guaranteed me that I will not die alone. Thanks a lot Bonnie!

- Only one date. He really want to meet you – she said, and she means "Stefan".

- Only one. And you let me live my own life, okay? – I asked her with resigned face. I took deep breath. I agreed.

But it wasn't the end of my problems. That date… I should say, "this" date, because it was at the same day! Seriously Bonnie!

**STEFAN:**

- You are late – I heard from her, instead of greeting. As soon as I entered the restaurant, concierge pointed me to the right table in advance if he knew who I was, and I did not ask him anything. Damon, I thought immediately. I felt a little pathetic in this situation. A bit like a child who still shown how to hold a knife and fork. I pushed from one another sinister thoughts. Let this be a nice evening, after all. As soon as I came to the table, she knew it was me. Not because we met. The table was so extended to the side that it was not possible that someone else came here by accident. Again, I thought about Damon but now also about Bonnie because she probably has the idea of this restaurant.

I looked at my watch, actually I was a little late and when I sat down on the spot, I wanted to apologize, to explain that it is through urban traffic jams. Not that I particularly cared. I was forcibly dragged into it and I was not on hand to entertain some horny old crazy, just because it's a friend of Bonnie. But when I sat down in my chair and as soon as I looked at the girl speechless. It was one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my life. Oval, proportional face, olive complexion, rosy cheeks and shapely lips. Those lips ... And then she opened her eyes and looked at me. I had the impression that I was tested with X-rays. X-rays in the form of large, chocolate eyes surrounded by black lashes…

But it doesn't mean that I care…

**ELENA:**

He sat on his seat and for a while was silent between us. It gave me a few minutes to think in peace how to play with it. I was not sure how to end this meeting, I was hoping that the guy quickly get bored and give me rest in peace. Usually I was preparing myself for dating planned by Bonnie. This time she was responsible for everything. She chose the place and prepared me for a meeting with this boy. I couldn't wear my favorite jeans and go with the boyfriend to KFC anymore. Miss Bennet arranged me a cream dress, did my hair and makeup. Also selected of suitable additives: silver chain, delicate earrings and shoes without toe high-heeled. Suggested to me that Stefan is tall, handsome and definitely will be my type...

She's crazy! I don't know yet what properly configured my type is. But when, after a long moment of silence, neither of us spoke there, I looked at him.

Damn and truthful Bonnie Bennet. He's totally my type...

**STEFAN:**

- What happened? - She said, pulling me out of the trance.

- No, you're basically very pretty - she looked at me strangely.

- Is that a compliment? - Asked cautiously.

- I think so. I'm sorry, I just... do not get me wrong, but my brother usually dating me with my friends from work. With his work.

- It's something wrong with that?

- He is a sports agent. Not a lot of women in this business. And if you're already on a hit, sometimes you do not know that it was actually a woman - I said. I mentioned my dating failures.

- It's a bit unpleasant. I wonder how you spoke to me after the meeting - said a little more boldly, but she was smiling so I was sure it was a joke .

- I have already mentioned , you're very pretty. But I'm sorry! Where are my manners - I said. I got out of the place and gave her hand - My name is Stefan Salvatore. - She also got up from her place and shook my hand.

- Elena Gilbert - she said.

- Elena - I repeated, smiling to himself.

- What? – she asked nervously.

- Nothing. Really just… Damon said your name to me before but I didn't hear "Elena" thing from him. He called you rather different – I said and laughed a little too loud.

- Oh. How?

- Are you sure that you want to know?

- Now, as you asked if I'm sure, I'm not. But I think that I can handle that.

- Alvina. – She looked at me like I was an idiot. She is silly smile.

- This is stupid. Sounds like the creeping squirrel from the movie - said, and I already could not stop laughing. She did not know of them laughed, but as soon as I explained to her that I was having the same thought, she laughed with me.

**ELENA:**

- I have to admit that it is very nice to me talking to you. Normally I'd be home now - he looked at me intently , as if it encouraged me to continue. I took another sip of wine and began my story. - Well... Usually Bonnie was setting me on dates , thinking that in this way saves me from the inevitable loneliness - snorted. He laughed and shook his head as a sign that it is correct. I guess something about it know. Intrigued me. - Is your slip of dating associated with your brother? - I asked and I felt that I found the point.

- Damon and Bonnie are my immediate family and I love them both very much.

- But?

- There have to be any but? –he asked with small smile on his face.

- We're very similar to each other. Our lives are one big "but". So? But what?

- But sometimes I feel that my brother takes over the role of the father. He is older than me is true, but at the same time he does not try to accept the fact that I am no longer a child and wants to make me happy by force.

- I have the same thing with Bonnie . She does not want to see me alone. Let us for a long time bad it was associated, and now that she has Damon, trying to fill my life all what only she can. It's a little sad - I said. He looked at me with a piercing gaze. I got up from the table and asked him to dance. – Can I have this one?

- Of course, but you must know that I'm not the type of dancer.

- We'll check it out.

At first we were dancing without music, but then it began to play and was coming to us getting louder and louder. It was a really nice springboard and a total I was grateful that Bonnie convinced me to come here.

We were dancing together about two quarters. Gently swaying to the rhythm of music played by the orchestra in a large hall. Stefan felt his hands on my hips. It's strange, but we were together only a few hours, and I was this time I was able to call him my friend.

Because there was no question about it, that it turned into something more.

**STEFAN:**

- You see, it was not so bad.

- Indeed. I am a born dancer, after all I said - I laughed. She smiled me back.

- Well yes, I forgot. I think I focused too much on the fact that you are completely different than you introduced me to Damon.

- Really? And what you heard from Damon to my topic? - I asked and she blushed. So true? The restaurant was moody, lights dimmed and even both me and Elena drank a bottle of good, yearbook wine. However, I could see the blush on her face... It was part of her charm.

- Well... I'll passwords - began when he sat down at our place. - Desperate, loner, rookie and sucker.

- Really? Interesting... By the way you too are not alike to Bonnie's description.

- Oh? What's that?

- In general, I expect to find on the spot - pointed to a chair - a woman in her thirties with menswear haircut. Being a little bit crazy and a little desperate too... And I do not forget the words of my brother gave me consolation when I was leaving: "Do not worry, she's not so bad" - I quoted. Elena took the air into the mouth. She looked much indignant. I laughed but this time she didn't.

- I'll talk with Bonnie on this topic.

- Or ... - I came up with a plan. Sly and sinister plan.

- What is it? Wait, you don't think about... - could come to the same conclusion. Interesting. - Do you think it will work ?

- I don't know, but also I don't want to have to bother with my brother again, and I'm confident that you don't want it too with Bonnie. It's a pretty good idea of what to get rid of their OCD .

- Curiously called. I'm in. So we need to talk about the details.

- So let's talk.

- But not here. The walls of this restaurant have ears - she said. I looked at her in surprise understand what she meant.

- That's why the waitress looked at me and smiled stupidly.

- Possibly. It's also possible that she wanted to push you her number, but inadvertently she confused the glasses. - She said. I did not understand what she meant, but soon Elena showed me a sticky note, which previously took off with her flute glass type .

- May I? - I asked, when she showed me a piece of saved paper.

- No. You are here with me, not a waitress. Come on - She gave me her hand. And after paying the bill went outside. The whole time she held my hand. Possible that it was part of the plan, which she slowly introduced into force, but it was nice to be able to keep it close. Although for a while. The taxi let go of my hand. Even sat a bit further if she wanted keep visible distance. Why I was sad because of that? I knew her a trifle five hours. And nothing could change in such a short time. Next it was good myself, but ... _What's a "but"? There is no fucking "but" Stefan, remember that!_ I told myself in my mind. However, still returned to my mind her words about the fact that our lives are one big "but". I discovered in myself silly desire, I wanted to kiss her, because she was attracted to me and more stupid, I wanted to be attractive to her.

- Where are we going? – I asked her when she gave the driver the route guidance.

- My house - she said modestly. - I live on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, I hope that it does not make you the difference. Finally, you can stay with me, should we accommodate.

- Are you inviting me to your bed? - I asked half-jokingly half seriously.

- It depends...

- On?

- It depends on whether you want to spend this night with me as much as I want it - she whispered in my ear. I frantically swallowed hard.

- Do I want to? - I croaked. I cleared my throat and instead of saying anything, I kissed her. It was a short kiss, or maybe just to me seemed short? Too short ... She laughed with her lips with mine. They constantly clashed with each other, colliding with each other but I could not call it a kiss.

- Sucker... - spoke directly into my mouth. For a moment I analyzed this what happened before the moment and I could not believe that I gave up so easily ensnare.

- Damn. You are good… - I said but deep down I was intimidated by how much I liked to be able to kiss her.

* * *

**I hope that was nice to read it to you. Share, Comment, Like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second part of this short story. Hope you like it :) Sorry for my grammar, still learning.**

**ENJOY. Levae comment if you like it, I want to hear your opinion**

* * *

**DAMON:**

I stood with Bonnie at the entrance to the restaurant to which my girlfriend sent Stefan and Elena. They both waited for the concierge who both hired to spy on the couple . Not that I did not trust my brother , but his approach, he will never find a girl. The point is not that I wanted to get rid of him , I love him and out of Bonnie he is my only family . Not at all what I know personally ... I would like him to be happy but telling , but rather the constant repetition that is best in him alone has become extremely tiresome. Bonnie repeatedly told me that he misses the intimacy of another person. At first I did not understand what she meant , because he certainly had me . It was not until some time I began to intensively watch his behavior and how changes in the demand of the situation. When we go out from time to time to fraternal beer is completely different than when Bonnie invites him to dinner at our house .

I began to see these changes. from the beginning it was a fairly slow process , because my brother can have a great mask . But fortunately I finished with him and all this masquerade . And when I finally saw these differences , it was like a bolt from the blue. It struck me with phenomenal strength. I began to ask myself how it 's even possible that previously did not see anything . It was so obvious that even stupid in itself .

When we were alone, Stefan behaved as I remember he was . I stayed with him all my life and at some point between us began to blur boundaries and most things began to look as normal. It was neutral. But when our company was Bonnie , who brought to my life ( and his too) some changes. unnoticeable to me , I started to walk away from his brother . It was not bad , the way of things . But what I could not notice , because for me it was "normal", Bonnie could.

As I was accustomed to Stefan and his being "Stefan", I did not pay attention to that when exchanged with Bonnie sweet nothings, look, he looked away as if it was inconvenient for him to see us. I began to feel that he felt embarrassed by the fact that our company (in the end we were beer buddies) let join someone else and that's the second person I began to devote more attention and time.

Hopefully there will generally Bonnie moved me, erroneous beliefs. He just needed to know this amazing feeling of being with someone in a relationship. So I decided to help him with this. Well, maybe more because he was a bit rusty in these matters. My brother was always Bashful when it comes to the fair sex... In other cases marked by unprecedented-tempered, but not in this case. From the beginning did not go my way and usually when it bade farewell by saying that "made a big impression on her," the next day sitting on the couch watching TV with a can of beer and chips. It seems to me that he always cared about failures but he tried to hide it. I did not understand why only after some time he give up while I repeated to him that he must try, try and try again! And then he will definitely win.

**BONNIE:**

We waited with Damon for spy hired by us. Damon thought that only he had a plan to the concierge but I asked two waiters would also keep an eye on our two lovebirds.

- Quite cold at this time - I said, and for a moment I felt a weight on my shoulders of his jacket which he took off and put on my back. It was mechanical, as if it was arbitrarily imposed so good to me. I loved it, but our beginnings were not so colorful as if one could have expected ... Frankly I hated him from the moment he started to hit on me at the bar where I was with Elena and Caroline. He was very pushy but it was certainly a huge amount of alcohol in wine which he drank with his friend. As it turned out it was Stefan, by the way. His breath breathed with percent of which they drank together.

There would be nothing wrong if the way of emotional disturbance is not poured me a cold cup of beer. The funniest thing was that when I only noticed that my shirt when wet very much shines through, "accidentally" spilled on me another cup. Looking at it in hindsight now I'm smiling, but at that moment I wanted to take from him a tray that carried the beer and hit him in the head !

In total, I also was not without fault. The girls also drank a few drinks. Our trinity trip was the last opportunity to say goodbye Caroline before she left to study in London. In total, I envied her a bit then. She could get away with a boring environment, meet new piece of the world, a new culture and new people. Make new friends. I admit that when waved her goodbye at the airport, I cried eggs beaver. I knew that I would miss her terribly. As if it does not look we spent with each other a lifetime.

- I told you took with her jacket. Such trips require gear in the end we are here incognito - he said and I laughed mercifully.

- Incognito? - I asked and he nodded and grinned in my direction. After a while I felt on my cheek, his warm lips. I looked at the corner of my eye. He was a little nervous because the concierge a few minutes late. Of course I did not mind, his work demanded it to be ready for every customer call. While Damon is annoyed and constantly fidgeted in place. I smiled to myself stupidly realizing after a while realized that I started to think about was how handsome is my boyfriend. Jet-black hair, stubble and playful smile gave him peculiar charm. This indicated a typical "bad-boy". Above all, adored his immaculate blue eyes. It happened to me in August depart several times thinking of blue irises, now that we're together, it happens to me but in any case not less!

- Exactly so - he said after a moment.

- Incognito would be if we were sitting in a black Mercedes. You'd be my chauffeur, officers, would wear sunglasses obscuring your eyes and you had a uniform. I would have sat on the back of the leather, white couch and drank champagne and restaurant worker not to be late all the time and went to the window, he whispered two words about Stefan and Elena and then he would return to his duties - I said.

- I see that you fancy bears - he said with a playful smile . - We can play at night in the driver - he said to me, intensely staring at me . Doused my face blush , fortunately it was quite dark and he did not notice. Embarrassed me, but in fact I could not wait to return home. And when I speak, what Salvatore though expected, we both heard the voice of a man who came to us from inside the restaurant.

- Sorry I'm late - he said. It was our concierge , our spy .

The man explained to us all in turn, what and how to take place. He said that they spent several hours together and it was already a success because they both belonged to this type of people who are not really like to be a matchmaker. His story was very little detail because their table was away, and the waiters only periodically checked up on them. Not much opportunity for this to realize how their relationship progresses. But in the end , the man took a deep breath and said something that sparked the both of us (me and Damon) hope that something finally move out of their lives.

- You say that they left together? How so? - Damon seemed extremely excited. Well, I'm not surprised him. He tried to find his brother girlfriend several times, but nothing worked. And enough to ask me if I have an eye on candidates for a date for Stefan. Well, I have! And as it turns out, I chose the target. However, I do not share his enthusiasm. Oddly simple to me it seemed. Too easy.

- Damon, this means that they rose from the table and left together. - I said quietly. He had to understand that the man in front of us had no effect on anything that was going on and did not need to know the answers to all the stupid questions.

- Just came together - confirmed my words. - Held hands. Stefan - Tom, as she badge on his chest, he said quizzically, as if to make sure that this name is the supposed. I confirmed - a cab, and when they went away one of the waitresses saw through the glass window as they kissed.

- Do you hear! They kissed! - Damon squealed like a child at the sight of cotton candy.

- Is that all? - Tom asked, and when I confirmed and thanked for help, he returned to his work.

- God! Finally… - Damon theatrically knelt on the sidewalk and thanked the heavens.

- Get up, go back to play in the driver - I said throwing him a defiant look. His eyes filled with joy sparks, suddenly flashed lustfully. I felt a shivers on the body.

- Come on. - Pulled me towards our 'black Mercedes "which was a red Ford Fusion in estate version.

**STEFAN:**

Throughout the entire journey from the restaurant to the apartment of Elena I could not forgive so easily ensnare me and called a loser because it is.

Elena lived near the city center. Pretty nice area although I've never been here even passing through. We went to one of the blocks of flats, where awaited us ride the elevator to the top floor , and then another two levels of stairs to the attic, where the elevator was not able to reach.

- Excuse the mess but I'm in the process of moving and so far it all looks.

- Where did you move? - I asked, thinking that changing a flat.

- In the event of a friend, and then see.

- To Bonnie?

- No, Caroline. I do not know if Bonnie mentioned about it you or your brother.

- No, not really. He lives somewhere near - I asked out of curiosity. - Because if you want, you can always introduce yourself to me - I said no subtext. She laughed, but then looked at me seriously. I realized that she probably did not know... - Should be noted in this case that I live in an abandoned guest house?

- Well, that explains a lot, though not abandoned sounds appealing - she said with a smile.

- Do not take to you the word of the abandoned. As the house is thriving quite well.

- You do not say. Maybe this has just like the most - she said with a tempting voice betrayed me like this her biggest secret. - Maybe has just excites me to think about a mysterious, almost mystical large and deserted , but extremely comfortable house on the outskirts ?

- Oh, so you were there. - Added jokingly. But actually so it seemed. More or less. She giggled understand my joke. - So what's next on our behalf ?

- Take it easy, we have all night... - she said slowly. She left for a while and soon after she returned carrying in her hands two long-stemmed glasses and a bottle of wine.

- Oh. Have you want to get me drunk ?

- With the help of a wine? Rather will give you something stronger, but do not seem to be a type of person who likes to be stronger spirits.

- Well, on the other hand, you do not look for someone who has any, in your home.

- You'd be surprised, knowing what I hide in the corners - began to look around the room.

- What are you looking for?

- Corkscrew.

- Take it easy, there is another way - I said. I took off my shoe, unsealed bottle and stuck it inside. Then, just enough to hit it on something harder to under the pressure of the centrifugal force, the cap by itself is pushed out of the bottle neck.

- College ?

- Scouts.

- I thought you'd learn something else there as binding knots ?

- Yes, it is during the day - She laughed. She had a specific type of laughter. Totally different sound than her normal voice when she said something. It made it that whenever I heard it, I also smiled up. I poured us both glasses of wine. I put the cork into the bottle to drink flavor and the wine itself is not weathered. We sat side by side on a white couch. A little inaccurately , because the material was trimmed with a piece of furniture was one of those glands, and we drank red wine. Stupid would be something to spill...

- So...

- So?

- How will it should look like? - She asked. Not because she did not know what she agreed, but due to the fact that she wanted to know my opinion. That's pretty nice of her .

- I think that falls peel the dual tactics. You can tell Bonnie, how nice you spent time with me - I told seductive voice. - You women, you like to talk crazy about these things - she raised her eyebrows in a gesture of interest.

- And you men are not? You are even worse gossips than girls, although I admit that we do it more often.

**ELENA:**

He laughed merrily. He took another sip of his drink. I watched the calm expression on his face. It was so my little something. Private perversion. I like to look at people in their reactions to the dismay on their faces, their smiles on their emotions depicted by facial expressions. I had to openly admit that Stefan Salvatore has been a fascinating subject for observation. He was handsome, damn handsome and this feature was evident not only in his face, but radiated from his whole person. He took off his jacket, he was wearing at the restaurant so I could see more clearly outline muscles of his body. And what I'm more intrigued by the shirt stuck shadow something to be at the his right shoulder.

- Do you have a tattoo? - I asked, snatching him from his thoughts.

- What? So...

- What is it? - I asked out of curiosity , because the dark trail diffused radially across the width of the upper part of his arm. It also gave an idea of how much are his muscled arms. Instinctively I chewed his lip.

- Rose. Nothing special.

- And what is its origin? - He looked at me surprised - Each tattoo is probably some history, right? - Nodded with a gentle smile.

- I did it in college. With my brother, we found that we want to do something crazy, which is rarely happens in our lives - I smiled. I remembered about Jeremmy who traveled with Jenna and Alaric in Europe. - I mean, he just said - Stefan corrected with a smile, echoed him... It was impossible not to laugh then when he laughed. It was contagious.

- And what did your brother? I understand that it had to be a big deal if you let someone knit your body.

- We were once at the bar. This was after I passed the exams at the end of college and well... We both got drunk. That's when Damon met Bonnie . He felt them pretty silly with how he treated her, though I must admit that the number was very good. Beer doused her to see her boobs through the translucent shirt.

- I know, I was there - I threw him a knowing look. He looked at me surprised.

- Have you been there?

- Yes, we had a party with the girls to celebrate that Caroline got up on her dream college.

- What a small world. I have not seen you, and believe me I see a beautiful woman - what he said did not impose himself.

- Thank you very much. But before you adore me, finish the story.

- So, as Damon had a moral hangover because of this and wanted to somehow fix it, persuaded him that an apology invited somewhere Bonnie. At first he objected, but evidently he liked her. You know... My brother is an extremely honest person, no matter what the situation and in the end he was watching her breasts - Stefan saying this was ridiculously gesticulating his hands that at some moment I've grabbed him by the palm. It was a reflex. Unusual reflex...

- You have got smooth hands - I said. I liked when men were somehow delicate. This is evidenced by their naturalness. Ordinariness is valuable and today seems to be so isolated. At least for me it is worth its weight in gold.

- Is that good or bad? - Asked looking at me when I was stroking his hand by mine. Whereupon I looked at him, but he did not look at me. I realized that what I was doing, so I stopped. I did not answer.

- So it's because of you are they together? - I asked with relaxing tone.

- Well it's probably pretty obvious, is not it? - Smiled. His eyes gleamed. At that moment another impulse seized me. My body felt subordinate to what it did. Not thinking about the consequences of what had become hard for me, my face came closer to his and our lips have touched with each other.


End file.
